Guardian Angel
by liz-loz
Summary: Kurt is completely alone. McKinley is a personal hell and he hates every minute he spends there. What happens when someone arrives to help him?


_Random sad/sweet oneshot is random..._

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Angel<strong>

I woke up at the normal time. Drove to school in my normal car drinking my normal coffee. I parked in my normal parking lot, avoided the normal jock spots (especially the dumpsters) and walked down the normal corridor.

And then there he was.

I only saw him when I was a few paces away – I usually walked with my head down trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible so nobody would recognise me. But he was there, leaning casually on my locker and looking at…was that a pocket watch? Immediately I let out a yelp of surprise and he looked up.

"Oh, hi." The boy was probably a little smaller than me, short black curly hair framing his face with deep brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. He was dressed smartly, in a shirt and blue trousers, with the most adorable little jacket and suede shoes. As I took all this in, along with his words, my mouth dropped open slightly. The boy laughed.

"I'm sorry, this must be a little surprising."

"Er, yes?" I finally found my voice, but it was high pitched. What was he doing here? By my locker? Was he lost?

"I'm new, I don't know my way around here much. You seemed like the sort of person I could ask." I blushed. Really? Nobody even noticed me at this school. Let alone singled me out personally. The boy smiled and I noticed how perfect his teeth were, how the sides of his eyes crinkled up in the most adorable way.

"Um…ok." I looked down at my feet, suddenly overcome with nerves and the boy brought out his timetable from his bag,

"I have calculus first. In D block." My face lit up.

"Oh! I have that too!" He smiled at my expression, hoisting his bag up further on his shoulder and moving to the left so I could get into my locker.

"Well I hope you don't mind showing me the way then."

* * *

><p>As we walked down the corridor together, something felt different. Nobody was looking at us, but I felt more confident. The boy kept close beside me in the crowd, his hand sometimes brushing against mine and I smiled at the touch. He moved with an air of class and elegance, it was beautiful to watch.<p>

"This place is busy." He suddenly murmured, looking around, I nodded in agreement. "I'm Blaine, by the way." Glancing up at his face I saw him smiling and smiled back, holding out my hand.

"I'm Kurt."

"Hey! Homo! Whose your new friend?" Karofsky appeared unexpectedly in my view, his voice mocking and harsh. A couple of his jock friends around him burst out laughing and the pain of their sneers rocked through me. Blaine grabbed hold of my arm comfortingly, steering us away.

"Ignore them." I sniffed, but didn't release my arm, letting him hold it until we reached our calculus class.

* * *

><p>We were early, so the class was pretty empty. I went to sit at my normal desk but Blaine squeezed my shoulder again so I looked round.<p>

"Can we…sit at the back?" He asked, suddenly looking anxious. I flushed deep red. He…wanted to sit with me?

"Um, sure." Letting him take us to a desk right at the back of the room I watched him pull out a chair for me, sitting down in it gingerly. I hadn't had anyone sit next to me in class for years. Blaine immediately got out his notepad, which I saw was brand new, and a shiny Parker pen, which he set exactly next to it. He then leant back in his chair and glanced over at me.

"I think we get a better view over here." I let my eyes scan over the classroom, looking at all the other students. Cheerleaders, jocks, nerds – I had never felt part of any clique. But suddenly I had someone to form my own clique with.

"Yeah." I smiled, making Blaine smile back, and the teacher walked into the classroom, immediately setting up her things.

"Morning class." As she got out the register my brow furrowed. That was funny. Normally any new students in the class were introduced. I flicked my eyes over to Blaine but he didn't seem fussed, fiddling with the catch on his pen. The teacher read out the register and I answered my name in my normal quiet voice. Blaine's name wasn't read out.

"Hey," I said, nudging him so he looked up, "they didn't say your name."

"Oh." Again he didn't seem bothered. "She probably hasn't been told yet."

"You should go up and tell her."

"It's ok." Blaine stretched his arms so I saw a tiny expanse of skin around his waist. "I'm kinda invisible to most people anyway." I froze. Invisible. That was how I felt. Seeing my face he rubbed my arm with his hand, before turning to look back up at the board.

* * *

><p>I could barely concentrate on my work. Blaine wrote in smooth elegant strokes, his hand skimming across the page effortlessly. He seemed at ease with the content – I bet he was in the mathletes at his old school or something. He knew more than most of the people in the class. But he didn't put his hand up. Once. I kept pushing him to but he would simply smile at me and then return to his work. At one point his ankle brushed against mine under the table and I had to hold back the gasp that almost escaped from my mouth.<p>

When the lesson finished Blaine jumped up, grinning at me.

"What do you have next?" He asked. I looked at my timetable.

"Spanish. In A block."

"Well what a coincidence. So do I."

* * *

><p>Exactly the same thing happened in Spanish. Blaine and I sat at the back of the class. His name wasn't called on the register. He knew all the answers to every question and whispered them to me when I was called upon so obviously I was sure he'd be caught out. But he wasn't. For the first time in my life, I enjoyed my morning at school.<p>

* * *

><p>At lunch I was convinced that Blaine would leave me, find some new friends to sit with. He followed me dutifully to the cafeteria and queued beside me as I got my food. He ordered nothing.<p>

"I have my own." Pointing to his bag I smiled, and we went to sit at a table right in the corner of the room. Nobody ever sat at this table. Nobody except me. And now Blaine. As I set my tray down on the table Blaine sat opposite, his back to the rest of the tables. He reached into his bag and brought out a brown paper bag, which contained a sandwich cut into perfect little triangles, and a shiny red apple. He really was adorable.

"What do you have?" I asked, beginning to pick at my own salad.

"PB and J." He replied, his mouth half full. I giggled and he blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok." And it was. It was more than ok. Blaine and I ate in relative silence, listening to the loud chatter of the other students and occasionally glancing at each other. I didn't quite know how to react – being alone so much meant I was hopeless at conversation starting. When he'd finished the last bite of his sandwich he placed his hands on the table and looked directly at me.

"So. Tell me about yourself." I paused, my forkful of food hovering in front on my mouth. Hmm? "What makes Kurt, Kurt?" I blushed.

"Umm…" I'd never been asked that question before. Nobody else cared.

"It's ok. You can tell me anything." Blaine sensed my hesitance. His hand slid towards mine across the table, not touching but showing that he was there. I stared at it, motionless for a couple of seconds, and then looked up at his brown, caring eyes. I swallowed.

"Well…um, I'm seventeen." Wow. That was a stupid thing to say. Of course he knew I was seventeen. He was in the same year. I blushed deeper but Blaine's expression didn't change. How had he not left yet, I couldn't work it out. "And…I love musicals."

"Oh really? Which ones?"

"Cabaret, Chicago…"

"No way!" Blaine shouted out, making me jump so my plate banged against the table and a couple of students looked over at us. "I LOVE those musicals!"

"Really?" I was shocked – I'd never met a guy who liked theatre the same way I did.

"Well duh! They're like the best musicals ever!" Blaine was excited, his eyes alive with joy and his body bouncing up and down slightly in his chair. I smiled at him, filled with a sense of amazement. He was…perfect.

"I always thought Patti Lupone was phenomenal in Gypsy." My eyes widened further.

"You like Patti Lupone?" Blaine scoffed.

"She's only my idol." Wow. I didn't know what to say. Here was this guy, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and making all my dreams come true. I was about to ask him some more questions, my mind suddenly bubbling with words, when Karofsky appeared again, a smirk on his face. My heart sank.

* * *

><p>"Oh homo!" He sang, making his friends laugh, "Is this your new boyfriend?" he motioned to Blaine, who blushed and I felt the knife stab in deeper. "Funny," Karofsky continued, "I haven't 'seen' him around before." The boys burst out into laughter, loud booming laughter that shook my insides and made me feel sick.<p>

"Shut up." I mumbled, mainly to myself, but to my horror, he heard.

"What did you say?" As the huge jock walked up towards me my insides froze. I looked over at Blaine, whose face was contorted in anguish, but he seemed powerless to do anything.

"Umm…nothing." I mumbled hastily, moving my chair backwards so it scraped across the floor loudly and a couple more students looked over. Funny how they did nothing to stop it.

"Do you want me to shut _you _up? _Do you_ Kurt?" Karofsky moved so his face was inches from mine, his rancid breath making me writhe and want to retch.

"No, no…" I replied, squirming away. I felt like crying. He was about to say something else when suddenly a force hit him in the back. Blaine had stood up and socked him as hard as he could, sitting straight back down in his chair again.

"Who did that?" Karofsky spun round, his eyes fiery with rage. Blaine looked down at the table and amazingly the jock didn't spot him, looking around at his friends. "WHO DID THAT?" All of them looked confused. My mouth opened. _How_ had they not seen?

"Whoever it was, I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASS!" Karofsky turned to look back at me, but for once I was completely innocent. He'd been looking at me the whole time. Suddenly a couple of students around us began to laugh – Karofsky's face turned red and he banged his fist on the table. Oh my God. They were laughing at him. For once, he was the one suffering the taunts.

"I'm gonna get you Kurt." He said, pointing his finger at me – but the threat didn't scare me right now. I smiled. Turning back to his friends the jock began to walk away but to my delight Blaine stuck out his foot and he tripped on it, sending him tumbling into Azimio. The whole cafeteria burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" The jocks ran off and now even I was laughing, big hearty laughs with tears of joy rolling slowly down my face. I was _laughing_.

* * *

><p>When the hubbub died down I looked at Blaine in amazement. He had been laughing too, but didn't seem half as shocked as I was.<p>

"How…how did you do that?" I asked, still not believing what had just happened.

"Do what?"

"You know what. _That. _How did he not see you?" Blaine shrugged.

"I told you, I'm pretty much invisible around here." He looked back down at the table, picking up his apple and taking a large bite. Wow.

* * *

><p>We ate in silence for the rest of lunch – a couple of students looking at me weirdly, still pretty shocked over the previous events. When we walked down the hallway to our next class (which once again Blaine had somehow manage to wangle onto his timetable) I expected jocks to spring round every corner, fists raised. There was nothing. Blaine strolled along casually, always close to me, but gazing around happily as if nothing was unusual. I sat down in History still confused, but gradually as the lesson progressed, I began to think. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Maybe I was allowed to walk along a corridor without fearing for my life. Maybe I could stand up to the bullies – maybe I could stand tall and be proud of who I was. Because I had someone to help me.<p>

* * *

><p>When the final lesson of the day ended, I watched Blaine pack up his things. He was meticulous, placing everything in one at a time. I wondered if he had gone to a private school before this, and if so why one earth he had transferred. Suddenly his eyes met mine and I realised I had been staring – my cheeks flushed scarlet and he laughed, swinging his bag on his shoulder.<p>

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked with a smile. I shook my head, hurriedly scooping up my things and clipping together my bag.

"No, sorry. I'm just, wondering where you came from." The statement was true in two ways. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed for a brief second, making my heart leap out of my chest with worry, but the frown was quickly erased and his face lit up again with that smile.

"Looks like school's out. Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>I skipped out of school, happy to be out, but also just plain happy. It was the first time I'd really appreciated the outside of the building, been able to enjoy it and not focus completely on getting away. The sun was shining and as we reached the edges of the vast parking lot, walking slowly, I sighed in content.<p>

"Today was fun." Blaine said, glancing over at me. I smiled warmly back.

"Yes. It was." For a second we both dithered by the road – I didn't know if Blaine took the bus, or had his own ride – for once I cursed my car sitting there in it's normal space.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked, unable to avoid the hope in my tone. "Because I can bring in some of my DVDs and we could go up to the media room and watch them at lunch. Or you could…come over to mine…" I looked down at the floor, my heartbeat racing as I waited for a reply. When I heard none my head titled up and I saw Blaine looking at me, his expression pained.

"Kurt." He began. I nodded, focusing my gaze on him intently, slightly worried. "I would _love_ to do all those things with you. But I'm afraid I've not been completely honest." My heart sank.

"It's ok…" I mumbled, suddenly feeling tears begin to form in my eyes. This was a stupid reaction. I shouldn't be getting upset - I'd only just met the guy. Blaine grabbed hold of my hands, making me breathe in sharply.

"I'm not new Kurt. I've been at this school since fourth grade. I've seen you around, seen how isolated you are, how you don't seem to have any friends. I just wanted to let you know what an amazing person you are – that it's ok to be yourself. And that you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen."

* * *

><p>My whole world went quiet. There were students all around us, shouting to each other, throwing footballs around, some even pushing past. I didn't pay attention to any of them. My world held just me and Blaine, and his words, spinning around my head.<p>

"W-w-wha…" I began, my voice wavering. Blaine gripped my hands harder, rubbing at my knuckles with his thumb, and I swallowed. "Y-you really mean that?"

"Of course." Blaine replied in only a whisper, something I shouldn't have been able to hear. But I could. I exhaled loudly, not quite able to believe what was happening. That this boy, this magical boy had stepped into my life and turned it from a living hell to an ever present, unbelievable heaven.

"I…" Blaine reached his hand up to brush away a strand of my hair. He seemed to have tears in his eyes and I almost whimpered, not wanting to see him upset. Then he smiled. "Close your eyes." I paused, not really wanting to obey him, not wanting to take my vision away from his perfect features. But as I felt his fingers on my cheek I knew I could trust him. Slowly my eyes fluttered shut – Blaine let out a long smooth breath and I felt it tingle on my face. He was moving closer, his scent mingling with mine so I partially opened my lips and waited for them to touch.

"I love you."

Then, everything disappeared.

* * *

><p>Instantly my eyes flashed open. To my absolute horror the pavement in front of me was empty. Spinning around I scanned the surrounding area frantically, wondering if I'd somehow scared Blaine off with my reaction. Nothing. He was gone.<p>

"Blaine? Blaine!" My voice was cracked and desperate, my heart pounding and my stomach acidic. Everyone around ignored me. It was like they hadn't even seen him leave.

"Blaine!" In a last ditch attempt I ran across the road, wondering in horror if someone had taken him away. Then I saw it.

* * *

><p>A collection of flowers. By a gate. Just a small selection, nothing fancy. I had seen it when I'd driven in in the morning but had thought nothing of it. Slowly my feet paced along the stone slabs of the pavement as I moved closer, eyes trained on the small photo above a set of roses. I gasped.<p>

It was Blaine.

Immediately my hand flew to my throat, trying to stop the scream that threatened to come out. A couple of people around me turned to look, but they figured I was upset about this display and returned to their own viewing. Blaine looked exactly how I remembered him in the photo – same hair, same eyes, even the same exact clothes. Oh God. I thought back to the events of the day. Him being in all of my classes, not being on the register, being 'invisible'… Slowly one of the tears that had formed in my eyes earlier rolled slowly down my cheek, pooling on my chin and then falling to the floor. I took another step forward so I could reach out and touch the flowers, rubbing a petal between my fingers. It felt real. Just like he had.

"Blaine…" I murmured quietly. The boy that had got hit by the bus. Just the boy – no name. Nobody had cared. Not even me. Blaine was a loner too. "Blaine…" My hand moved from the petal towards the picture, pulling it lightly so it came away from where it had been stuck on the railings and looking at it. Blaine had been just as lonely as I was. But he'd made it his mission to get to know me, to make me feel better and help me. Even if it was too late for him. I stared down at the photo, tears now streaming down my face and my hands shaking slightly.

"Thank you." My lips pressed a soft kiss to the photo, the kiss I should have given him a long time ago. Then I placed the photo back in it's place, turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>The birds flew around the trees chattering to each other, the wind blowing gently and somewhere, someone made their way to a better place.<p> 


End file.
